The invention relates to a receiving apparatus, a receiving method, and a transmitting/receiving apparatus for monitoring a television broadcast program and contents which was received through the Internet.
In recent years, the use of broadband as network means for accessing the Internet at a high speed has rapidly become widespread. As specific examples of broadband, cable Internet using CATV (cable television), ADSL (Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line), FTTH (Fiber To The Home), and the like can be given. As encoding systems of a streaming video, MPEG4 (Moving Picture Experts Group Phase 4), Windows (registered trademark) Media Player, RealVideo, and the like have been proposed and their development is progressing. Thus, it is demanded that a receiving apparatus in the home can also monitor streaming contents which is provided through broadband besides programs which are provided through a broadcast radio wave.
Heretofore, although an article in which a television broadcast and an Internet terminal are combined existed, it does not cope with the broadband and cannot monitor the streaming contents. In the case of enabling both the television broadcast program and streaming contents to be monitored, in the invention, a secondary display is used in addition to a primary display in order to improve the operability for monitoring.
Heretofore, as a digital broadcast receiver, a construction in which an auxiliary input/output apparatus having a small display is provided separately from a display main body having a large screen, the display main body and the auxiliary input/output apparatus being connected in a wireless manner, has been disclosed in JP-A-2001-203908. According to the apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2001-203908, the auxiliary input/output apparatus has a construction in which a touch panel is attached onto the screen, an electronic program table separated from the received television broadcast is displayed on the auxiliary input/output apparatus, and the operation to select a desired program or reserve the recording of the desired program is executed through the touch panel of the auxiliary input/output apparatus.
Problems to be solved are based on that in the receiving apparatus having the secondary display, contents which are monitored by the primary display and contents which are monitored by the secondary display can be freely switched and the switching operability is improved. In the case of transmitting the contents to the secondary display from the primary side, it is necessary to enable the contents to be certainly protected. Further, the function of the secondary display is expanded to the function of a selecting apparatus of the contents or a remote commander.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a receiving apparatus, a receiving method, and a transmitting/receiving apparatus in a system having two displays, in which the operation for switching the two displays, switching contents which are displayed on the displays, and the like can be preferably executed.